


Eda's past

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: Luz goes through some boxes of Eda's stuff that was left in her room because she wants lore.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Camilia Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Now that Lilith was living in the owl house and Luz was trying to lay low for a while, Luz decided to look through the boxes that where in her room, the first box had old clothes ranging from leather jackets to dresses that her size or bigger, "wow, Eda had good taste,"

The next box had what looked like baby clothes, "why does Eda have these? Does she have kids? I need to know."

"hey Luz, what are doing?" King asked from the doorway, when he saw the clothes, "oh no no NOOO." he screamed as he ran away.

"oh, I guess Eda just dressed King in these." Luz said putting the box to the side and got the next that was smaller then the rest and had hearts drawn on it, "I wounder what is in this one, maybe it's about one of lovers?"

She opened the box to find a book with 'E+C' in a heart on the cover, "this must be a photo album." she said opening the album to find a picture of a young Eda in a leather jacket with a gray streak in her hair with her arm wrapped around the waist of a Latino woman with pink make up under her eyes and a matching jacket standing in front of a motorcycle, with the names 'Edalyn and Camilia' written on the bottom of the poloroid photo.

Luz knew the name sounded familiar so she racked her brain, it hit her like a bus, that was her mum, she ran down stairs, "Eda ¿qué es esto? como conoces a mi mama" Luz said panickly showing her the picture in the book.

"Luz slow down my spanish is rusty." Eda said putting her tea down.

"Eda why are you with my mama?" Luz asked.

Eda looked at the photo, "oh Camilia is my ex, we used to date when I was in the human world for a bit, then we lived in the isles for a month then she went back to the human world." she said remembering how nice Camilia was, "wait did you say she is your mum? Luz how old are you again?"

"yes she's my mum and why is it important how old I am?" Luz asked curiously, Eda looked around nervously.

Lilith put her empty cup down, "it because there's a potion that can change your gender for a few hours, and it's one of the only potions she can make besides alcohol." she said to Luz.

Luz didn't understand what that meant, "Um, well I'm 14." she said confused.

Eda did some math in her head, she dated Camilia 15 years ago and humans are pregnant for nine months, "I'm going to lay down for a bit." Eda said walking over to the stairs in a haze.

Luz was lost, "Lilith what's going on?"  
She asked.

"Eda and your mum dated 15 years ago. you should be able to figure out what's going on." Lilith said patting the appreciate's head.

Up stairs in Eda's nest, she laid down thinking about the differences between Luz and her mother, "Luz does have paler skin and dose have grate magical power, but Luz can't be my daughter I mean she doesn't look anything like me, although me and Lilly don't look anything like our mum. I guess I'll just have to ask Camilia when I managed to get a portal to the human world, if I get a portal, but until then I'll treat her if she was mine." she said looking at the roof.

At the same time Luz was walking through the woods in deep thought, "hey Luz, what are doing?" Amity asked getting her Attention.

"well apparently Eda used to date my mama and now she's being all weird." Luz explained.

"maybe Eda is actually your mum as well." Amity said without somehow turning into a gay mess.

Luz laughed for a second then she went into deep thought, "no, no that's not possible."

"Luz we're on the boiling isles, we can do anything here." Amity said presenting the world.

Luz ran off back to the owl house, she needed to ask Eda.


	2. mother's panic

Eda came down stairs and looked around but couldn't find Luz, "Lilly where's Luz?" she asked in a worried tone.

"She went for a walk to think." Lilith said back.

"she went into the woods alone?" Eda became more worried, she began pacing back and fourth.

Lilith started worrying about her sister, "Eda are you ok? I've never seen you like this before."

Eda looked up from the floor, "well if luz gets hurt and Camilia finds our it won't mater if I'm in the boiling isles, she will find me." she said in fear just imaging what she would.

the door slammed open, "EDA." Luz yelled from the door before seeing Eda and running up to her.

Eda grabbed Luz's face, "are you OK did you get hurt?" she said looking over her.

"Eda I'm fine but I need to know are you mi Mama?" Luz stopped, "Mi papa?" she asked, not knowing what would the correct term to use.

Eda was not ready for that question yet, her brain raced for an answer and just spun a wheel, "I think I might be." she said kindly looking into Luz's eyes.

Luz's seemed to stop in shock, she didn't expect Eda to own it so hard, she just blankly walked over to the couch and sitting down.

"Luz, are you OK kid?" the owl lady asked.

"it just hard to believe that you are mi mama and I some how ended up as your student." luz said slowly coming out of shock.

"Luz are you here?" Amity called form the door, "you ran off."

"oh, hello Amity what are you doing all the way out here?" Lilith asked startling her.

Amity just looked at Lilith before hugging her, "you're alive." Lilith was not used to affection so just stood there stunned.

Luz looked over at Amity, "Amity did you walk all the way here on your leg?" Luz worried.

Lilith showed some worry on her face, "the doctor said I can walk as long as I don't put to much stress on it." Amity said, she learned a trick if she didn't look directly at Luz her gayness wouldn't kick in, "also what's happening here?" pointing towards Eda and Luz.

Eda decided to be Luz's mum she going to own it, "Luz is my daughter." she proudly said rubbing Luz's head.

Amity turned into a mess but inside she panicked, 'I'm going to need to step up my game to get her approval."

"hey, Amity are you OK?" Luz said close to her face, Amity went into gay panic mode and failed talk.

Lilith saw what was going on, "don't worry kid she's fine," she said pulling Amity towards the kitchen, "so is this why declined when I asked if you wanted to help hunt Eda." Lilith teased the young witch.

Amity went beet red, "what, no that's not it, I just didn't want to." Amity rambled trying to defend herself.

"don't worry I can keep a secret, doesn't mean I'm not going to help out." Lilith said rubbing loose the witchlins hair.

Amity grumbled at her mentor's idea of help, she walked back to Eda and Luz.

Luz looked at Amity with her mouth agape, she was having her own gay panic thanks to Amity.

Eda patted her head, "good luck kid." she said walking away, "going to need it."

Luz tried to talk to Amity, "um, I, bathroom." Luz quickly excused herself.

Eda was embarrassed that her daughter was so bad at flirting, "maybe I should teach her how to flirt." she sighed.


	3. motherly talk

Luz was having a gay panic attack in the bathroom, "why is Amity so cute with her hair down." she said washing her face, "I need to calm down, she probable doesn't like girls." 

There was a knock on the door that made Luz jump, "Luz sweaty are you OK." Eda asked from the other side the door.

"Amity had her hair down and it was, um," Luz said quietly.

Eda sat against the door, "don't worry I know what you mean, the same thing happened when I saw your without her pink makeup and platted hair," Eda said reminiscing, "and that feeling never stop happening when your with them." she talked in a sappy tone.

"Eda why are you telling me this?" Luz asked.

"because you can't flirt and I can't have you hurting my reputation." Eda spoke, "also I know your mum can't flirt."

Luz sat on the other, "well she must of done something right because I'm here." she joked.

"no, your mum fell into my arms in a biker bar from the second floor while trying to flirt with a guy." Eda chuckled.

"so she fell into your arms?" Luz laughed.

"so do you fell better now." Eda asked, the door opened and Eda fell back before standing up, Luz nodded, "good, now go down stairs and ask her if she want to stay over."

Luz confidently walked away before stopping, "wait you want me to ask her to stay? I can't do that." she told Eda.

"trust me it will working." Eda said walking down stairs.

at the same time Amity sat in the kitchen upset that Luz had ran away, Lilith sat down next to her, "don't worry she just needed to use the bathroom." she knew what was really going on.

Amity rested her head on the counter, Lilith need to help, "you know I could never flirt, if I could I would probably be married." she said.

"so that's why your single even thou your so pretty." Amity said, Lilith didn't mind the backhanded comment.

"I'll let that comment slide but if you don't tell her she might get back to the human world and not comeback." the raven lady said.

"what do you mean she might not comeback?" Amity asked in a panic.

"well I met Camila once, intense and protective is an understatement, I asked Eda to join the coven once while she was here and I didn't asked for a year." she said.

they where quiet for a bit before Eda and Luz came down.

Luz walked over to Amity, "um, Amity do you, want to stay here tonight?" she shyly asked.

Amity's brain processed what happened before slamming into full gay panic, "yes." is all got out.

Eda leaned over to Lilith, "she flits like Camila." she said.

"and Amity flirts like her dad." Lilith replied, making them both laugh.

Amity walked over to the older ladies, "um, do you have some pajamas that I can use?" she asked.

"Luz do you have some spare clothes for Amity?" Eda asked her apprentice.

Luz blushed before walking up to her room to get clothes, "so looks like you might have Eda as a mother in law." Lilith said to Amity.

Who blushed, "what do you mean." she laughed nervously.

"don't worry I'm not going to complain you'll just have just have to get past the Noceda obliviousness." Eda said to the whichling.


End file.
